Suzaku
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Si algo temía Yona más que sus inestables sentimientos por Soo-Won, eran los que Hak le despertaba. Tenía muchísimo miedo de volver a enamorarse. Su primo ya le había roto el corazón; pensó que si Hak llegaba a hacer algo así, se moriría. One-shot.


_Segundo fic de Akatsuki no Yona y creo que no será el último. Se sitúa justo después de terminar el anime, no he leído el manga así que todo lo que ocurre aquí es de mi invención y probablemente no corresponde con la realidad._

 **A/N:** este fic nació por una frase concreta que  LuFFy McCormick dijo en su review a mi otro fic de Akatuski no Yona: "Yona es demasiado densa con el romance y si ha de enamorarse otra vez será de Hak o me tiro por un puente." Eso me dio que pensar y me hizo desarrollar toda la idea así que le doy las gracias y le dedico esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Las noches se tornaban cada vez más frías a medida que se acercaba el invierno. Paso a paso la helada estación anunciaba su presencia, cada día de forma más notoria. Y paso a paso el grupo conformado por Yona, Hak, Yoon y los cuatro dragones se esforzaba por atravesar la escarpada cordillera que les había salido al paso en su viaje por el corazón del reino de Kouka. Ki-Ja había sido el primero en poner de relieve lo peligroso que era tratar de salvar las altas montañas con el invierno tan próximo: corrían el riesgo de quedar atrapados por las nieves, morir congelados o quedarse sin provisiones. Jae-Ha, sin embargo, era más optimista: afirmaba que con el poder de los cuatro dragones era imposible que fuera derrotados tan fácilmente por algo tan somero como el clima. Tras meditar largamente pros y contras, al final Hak apoyó al dragón verde. No era tan temerario, ni tan confiado, pero se dio cuenta de que perderían demasiado tiempo rodeando la cordillera. Y no solo eso: al adentrarse en las montañas sería fácil desaparecer del punto de mira de aquellos que querían hacerle daño a Yona. Un ejército jamás podría franquear esas montañas sino que se verían obligados a bordearlas; otro motivo más para no tomar esa ruta.

Había sido más fácil decidirlo que llevarlo a cabo. El macizo montañoso era más grande y abrupto de lo que parecía en un primer momento. Avanzaban a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo que hubieran deseado, dado que en cada jornada tenían que subir empinadas cuestas, salvar escabrosos desniveles, atravesar gargantas rocosas, tomar senderos pedregosos de arena que les hacían retroceder dos pasos por cada uno que andaban y hasta cruzar ríos de aguas heladas de vez en cuando. Esta era la parte más difícil, porque muchas veces los puentes estaban en mal estado o directamente no existían y, a medida que ascendían, el nivel del agua crecía también, la corriente era más rápida y encontraban enormes dificultades para cruzarlos sin arriesgarse a morir ahogados o congelados, por lo que tenían que dar largos rodeos para vadearlos. Si al menos hubieran estado solos, Jae-Ha podría cruzarlos de una orilla a otra utilizando su habilidad, pero con los dos pequeños ponis que transportaban su carga era imposible. Ki-Ja había sugerido entonces la posibilidad de abandonar a los animales, pero Yona y Hak se negaron en redondo. La primera porque le parecía una crueldad innecesaria: probablemente morirían de frío antes de regresar al valle. Y el segundo porque no tenía intención de deshacerse de unas bestias de arreo que tan bien les venían en un viaje tan largo. Así que no tuvieron más opción que continuar el largo y tortuoso camino por los medios convencionales. Aun con ello Hak estaba bastante convencido de que lograrían salir bien parados, tanto ellos como los ponis, y de paso despistar a los perseguidores de Yona.

Aun con todo, las noches eran la peor parte. La temperatura descendía drásticamente y cada jornada era peor. Se habían pertrechado con mantas y ropas de abrigo pero, en ese asunto particular Hak sí compartía los temores de Ki-Ja. El frío era un importante enemigo a tener en cuenta, invisible pero mucho más difícil de vencer que los agresores humanos. El único que no parecía especialmente molesto era Shin-Ah, o tal vez solo se trataba de su característico silencio.

Supieron que el otoño había dejado paso definitivamente al invierno cuando una mañana despertaron rodeados de un grueso manto blanco. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve alrededor del pequeño campamento. Si bien esto provocó la algarabía de Zeno y la curiosidad de Shin-Ah, que nunca había visto dicho fenómeno, pronto se convirtió en otro embate para su travesía. El reflejo del sol en la nieve brillante les hacía daño en los ojos, era difícil caminar porque se hundían hasta los tobillos y los ponis avanzaban cada vez con mayor dificultad. Hasta Hak tuvo que reconocer que los animales se habían convertido más en un problema que en una ventaja y pasó unos días pensando en una solución, hasta que al final ésta vino por sí misma. Cuando el primero de los ponis murió a causa de las bajas temperaturas, supieron que estaban en apuros. Estaba claro que su compañero pronto correría la misma suerte, por lo que no les quedó otra opción que sacrificarlo para evitarlo. Pese a que lo entendió perfectamente, era obvio que Yona hubiera preferido cualquier otra alternativa e insistió en ser partícipe del proceso, sin apartar los ojos del animal en ningún momento, ni tan siquiera cuando la sangre comenzó a teñir la nieve de rojo. Sin una palabra, ayudó a Hak a proveerse de todo cuanto pudieron aprovechar de los pobres animales; al menos tendrían provisiones durante un tiempo. Trabajaron en silencio, hombro con hombro, envueltos en el vaho que escapaba de sus respiraciones.

Con el invierno en su apogeo, se encontraron justo en el centro de la cadena montañosa. Nadie quería decirlo, pero todos tenían la sensación de estar atrapados. Yoon era el que peor soportaba el frío, aunque se esforzaba por no demostrar sus temblores bajo la capa que lo cubría hasta por encima de la nariz, dejando solo visibles sus ojos, en los que se adivinaba una involuntaria mirada de indignación. Llegó un momento en que no pudieron continuar montando el campamento, ya que se arriesgaban a quedar completamente cubiertos de nieve durante la noche, de modo que tuvieron que empezar a buscar cuevas o refugios naturales; en esto los poderes del dragón azul fueron de gran utilidad.

No obstante, ni en estas duras circunstancias perdía Yona el ánimo o la resolución. Estaba decidida a hacer el bien por su reino y un montón de nieve no haría flaquear sus fuerzas, por más duro que fuera el camino. Rechazaba de plano sistemáticamente cualquier atisbo de favoritismo que Hak o Ki-Ja llegaran a sugerir: no llevaría más pieles u obtendría una porción de alimento mayor que la de los demás. Eran un equipo, para ella como una nueva familia, en la que todos eran iguales. Aunque ella fuera la princesa, los días en que todo el mundo la trataba con distinción y reverencia habían llegado a su fin. No sería esa Yona nunca más: deseaba ser el tipo de gobernante cercano, que conocía a sus súbditos, siendo esto lo que le otorgaba la sabiduría para dirigirlos propiciamente. Adoraba y extrañaba muchísimo a su padre, pero tras las cosas que había visto en su viaje quedaba claro que se había alejado demasiado de su pueblo. Quién sabe si eso no habría prendido la llama de la desconfianza en los ciudadanos, considerándolo un rey inútil y pusilánime. Si alguna vez llegaba al trono, como era su intención, no se permitiría repetir ese mismo error. Por eso había emprendido ese viaje. Y por eso deseaba hacerse fuerte; no quería ser una princesa mimada nunca más. Después de todo, las circunstancias la habían obligado a cambiar. Soo-Won la había obligado a cambiar. Tenía que sacar algo bueno de todo eso o lo único que le quedaría sería sumergirse de por vida en la pena, la rabia y el dolor.

Precisamente, si de algo le había servido esa aventura a Yona era para darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en tan solo unos meses. La prueba de valentía en el acantilado, los sucesos con los piratas… Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa. Pero ahora, en las montañas, era cuando realmente veía en lo que se había convertido: una chica fuerte, audaz, mucho más segura de sí misma. Lo veía en sus acciones, pero también en los ojos de Hak. En la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que no prestaba atención. No se sorprendió: de todos los que la acompañaban era el que más la conocía, desde niños, por lo que era natural que le impactase el cambio. A ello atribuía la actitud tosca y huraña que tenía con todos últimamente, sobre todo con ella, además de a las dificultades de la marcha.

Lo que Yona no sabía era que Hak tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y se sentía terriblemente miserable, lo que terminaba pagando con los demás. El dragón blanco resultó ser el que recibía casi todos sus desaires, pero no era el único. Por una parte, se sentía enormemente orgulloso del camino que había elegido Yona y de la gran mujer en que se estaba convirtiendo. Pero por otro, temía que por culpa de eso llegara el día en que no lo necesitara. Un día, tal vez no muy lejano, en que no precisara más de su ayuda, de su apoyo, de su consejo, de su protección. Podría haber elegido hundirse en la desgracia y la melancolía por el duro revés que había sufrido y él no se lo hubiera reprochado: como al principio, la habría cuidado aun cuando no era capaz de valerse por sí misma. Al asaltarle estos pensamientos se sentía mezquino, egoísta, y su mal humor se acrecentaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rastrero? ¿Cómo podía desear que Yona dependiera de él para siempre? ¿Tanto la quería que había caído así de bajo? Por desgracia la respuesta era sencilla y evidente: sí. Por supuesto que la quería. La quería tanto que casi le dolía. La quería tanto que la sola idea de alejarse de ella era insoportable. Hak sabía de sobra que esos sentimientos eran una debilidad para él, como guerrero y como hombre. Ella era una princesa, él su guardaespaldas; aunque todo saliera bien y terminara sentándose en el trono, nunca sería suficiente para Yona. Siempre habría otro: un noble importante, un influyente político, un pretendiente de linaje real, un acaudalado terrateniente. Tenía tantos rivales invisibles que no merecía la pena ni pensarlo. Estaban atados por las normas que regían sus respectivas clases sociales. Tristemente, ese era un enemigo al que Hak no podía vencer con su fuerza. Aparte de eso, ¿qué tal si la princesa se enamoraba de alguien más? Sería un iluso si pensara que alguna vez sentiría por él algo más que cariño o amistad. Incluso cuando habían crecido juntos, solo tenía ojos para Soo-Won. Casi prefería que su enemigo fuera él: al menos al príncipe sí podía derrotarle. Pero si nada de eso pasaba, si Yona nunca recuperaba el reino y quedaba relegada a una vida corriente, no tendría problemas para permanecer a su lado. Como siempre había sido. Como quería que fuera para siempre, aunque no fuera digno de merecer su amor. Y a causa de estos deseos egoístas, se sentía menos digno aún. Pero Hak callaba, se resignaba y continuaba avanzando hacia ese incierto futuro que lo alejaba cada vez más de su amada princesa.

Por supuesto, Yona nada sabía de todo esto. Al enfrentar las duras miradas de su amigo, se preguntaba si acaso estaba haciendo algo mal. Tal vez era más fuerte ahora, pero seguía dependiendo en gran medida de su opinión. Si Hak no aprobaba sus decisiones, se sentía mucho menos segura al respecto. No llegaba a entender por qué se había abierto esa brecha entre los dos, si la traición de Soo-Won y lo que habían pasado juntos desde entonces debería haberlos unido en lugar de separarlos. Yona había perdido a la persona que más idolatraba, a su primer amor; pero Hak también había perdido a su mejor amigo y rival. Ninguno de los dos podría perdonar el daño que había hecho. Y aun así, Soo-Won constituía aún su mayor debilidad. Yona estaba asustada, porque despreciaba a su primo y a esos sentimientos tan intensos que no conseguía apagar por completo. Ik-Soo había afirmado que ciertos amores nunca se olvidaban. ¿Y si era su caso? ¿Estaba condenada a seguir enamorada del asesino de su padre de por vida? Era horrible, tanto que solo quería dejarse arrastrar por la aflicción y llorar durante horas. Pero no se permitía ceder ante su miedo, lo enterraba muy hondo y seguía adelante en su viaje para descubrirse a sí misma.

Transcurrieron los días y las semanas. Comenzaron el descenso, optimistas porque pronto dejarían atrás las bajas temperaturas para encontrarse con el clima más suave y agradable de los valles. Sin embargo este estado de ánimo general tenía pocos efectos en Yona y Hak, aunque la primera lo disimulaba mejor. Quizá por eso fueron demasiado imprudentes y la tormenta les pilló por sorpresa. Las nubes del color del metal se arremolinaron en cuestión de minutos en lo que horas atrás había sido un cielo azul resplandeciente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de una tormenta normal sino de una peligrosa ventisca, era muy tarde. Debían encontrar un refugio o morirían congelados, pero entre tantos copos de nieve cayendo furiosamente hasta a Shin-Ah le costaba ver a lo lejos en la distancia. Cada vez era más difícil caminar. Y al final terminaron irremediablemente perdidos, separándose. Ki-Ja, Zeno y Yoon se atrincheraron en un agujero que el dragón blanco se apresuró a cavar en la nieve con ayuda de su poderosa garra. Por el contrario, Jae-Ha cargó al dragón azul en su espalda y se alejó a grandes saltos del campo abierto, buscando la protección de una zona boscosa que su compañero creía haber detectado varios kilómetros más adelante. Yona y Hak fueron los que peor suerte corrieron: caminaron sin rumbo fijo, vagando en medio de la tormenta hasta que milagrosamente dieron con un precario refugio cerca de una grieta en una garganta; era poco más que un socavón en la roca, pero serviría.

Se apiñaron en el reducido espacio, empapados, temblando de frío pero agradecidos de seguir con vida. Hak le preguntó no menos de media docena de veces a Yona si se encontraba bien y, cuando se hubo cerciorado por completo, cayó sobre ambos un pesado silencio, solo roto por el silbido del viento que se colaba por entre las rendijas de la gruta. Si al menos tuvieran una manta de repuesto, pensó Hak, pero se había quedado en el equipaje del dragón verde. Lo último que quería era que Yona enfermase; en aquellos agrestes parajes, ni toda la habilidad médica de Yoon sería suficiente contra la hipotermia. No se paró a pensar en sus dudas, ni siquiera en sí mismo o en que hacía tiempo que no sentía los dedos de los pies. En su cabeza solo había una cosa y era el primitivo deseo, la acuciante necesidad de proteger a su princesa. Ese era su verdadero ser, la razón por la que había nacido; lo tenía más claro que nunca. Por su parte, ella reaccionó al silencio con cierta congoja: Hak parecía el de siempre, pero de algún modo no lo era. No sabía qué demonios pasaba, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Se acordó de lo que había dicho Jae-Ha en aquella ocasión: "quiere ocultarte de la vista de todos, quiere que seas solo suya, quiere tenerte solo para él." Su amigo se había apresurado a contradecirlo, solo para pedirle segundos después que lo olvidase. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Hak hacia ella? Yona estaba aterrorizada porque, si algo temía más que sus inestables sentimientos por Soo-Won, eran los que Hak le despertaba. Tenía muchísimo miedo de volver a enamorarse, no quería sufrir de nuevo. Su primo ya le había roto el corazón y ni siquiera podía aborrecerle como debía; pensó que si Hak llegaba a hacer algo así, se moriría. No podía vivir sin él, sin su presencia constante, sin su carismática sonrisa de medio lado. Aunque aprendiera a luchar, a defenderse, y no tuviera que depender de nadie, a él siempre lo necesitaría, más que a toda una cohorte de guerreros o a los cuatro dragones legendarios.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, demasiado tarde. Aunque hubiera querido disimular, Hak siempre se percataba de todo; estaba en su naturaleza observadora. Al menos no se le habían escapado esas lágrimas que hacía tiempo bailoteaban indecisas en sus párpados y podía achacar los temblores de su cuerpo al intenso frío que los envolvía. Hak la abrazó sin decir una palabra y ella se lo permitió, así al menos entrarían un poco en calor, aunque el primer contacto entre las ropas mojadas de ambos era desagradable. No podían parar de tiritar uno en brazos del otro. Y no pasó ni un minuto cuando Hak, con la voz ronca, dijo:

\- Yona, voy a besarte.

Lo hizo, como si fuera el momento y el lugar adecuados, como si estuviera seguro de que era lo correcto, como si no fuera a cambiar nada entre ellos después, cuando en realidad nada de eso era cierto. Pero le dio igual. Ella no se sorprendió demasiado, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, aunque la verdad es que le latía el corazón a cien por hora. Siempre había pensado que su primer beso sería con Soo-Won, lo guardaba especialmente para él, pero no había vuelto a pensar en ello desde esa fatídica noche; tenía otras preocupaciones mucho más acuciantes. Y ahora la fuerza arrolladora de los sentimientos de Hak arremetía con todo su ímpetu para borrar cualquier resquicio de esperanzas pasadas. Los labios de Hak, sus besos, las manos de Hak, sus caricias, el cuerpo de Hak, su cercanía, su presencia firme, inamovible y constante. Si hubieran estado en otro sitio y en otra circunstancia le hubiera entregado todo lo que le pidiera sin dudar un ápice, pero les fallaban las fuerzas. Tuvieron que contentarse con la poca calidez que sus manos podían proporcionarse el uno al otro.

\- Te pediría perdón, pero eso significaría que me arrepiento. Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada.

Ella no sabía si se arrepentía, pero en todo caso, no lo culpaba. Quizá un poco a sí misma por no poder discernir nada en claro entre la vorágine de sus emociones, pero aún temía a sus propios sentimientos y no quería enfrentarse a ellos, ni siquiera empezar a identificarlos. Al menos, decidió que no podía castigar a Hak por sus acciones. La siguiente vez, fue Yona quien buscó sus labios, sus manos las que se colaron bajo la ropa de él, su aliento el que le erizaba la piel. No podían darse el lujo de quedarse dormidos o tal vez no volvieran a despertarse si el frío les entraba en los huesos, de modo que se mantuvieron despiertos así, a base de besos.

La ventisca duró varias horas más. Cuando al fin se detuvo, les llevó un día entero volver a reunirse con los demás. Ki-Ja casi lloró de alivio cuando los vio a salvo, mientras que Yoon estuvo a punto de matar a Hak con sus propias manos, alarmado al identificar en él los primeros síntomas de una severa hipotermia. Por suerte, el guerrero era de constitución fuerte y eso le salvó la vida, al menos hasta que llegaron a los bosques de pinos en los que Jae-Ha y Shin-Ah se habían refugiado el día anterior. A partir de entonces fue más fácil. El paisaje cambió, dejando de ser tan agreste e inaccesible para dar paso a desniveles más fácilmente transitables. También subieron las temperaturas e incluso les pareció que el sol se atrevía a brillar con más fuerza, aunque aún estuvieran metidos de lleno en el invierno; quedaban semanas para la primavera. Y para entonces se impuso Yona la tarea de superar sus miedos; se concedió esos días que le quedaban por delante para descubrir lo que significaban tanto Hak como Soo-Won de una vez por todas. Se repetían las escenas de lo sucedido en la cueva cuando estaban a solas, dormían abrazados cuando los otros no miraban. Pero nunca hablaron de ello. Si lo decían en voz alta, ese "algo" entre ellos se haría real. Y complicado. Ninguno podía permitírselo, por lo que se contentaron con permanecer en esa especie de limbo, en una suerte de torre de marfil de la que ninguno de los dos quería bajar para enfrentarse a la realidad.

Cómo iban a saber que la primavera, con su poder renovador para devolver a la vida cuanto había permanecido aletargado durante el invierno, traería consigo amargas despedidas. Cómo iban siquiera a imaginar que un guerrero tan poderoso como Hak perdería la vida en esa emboscada del ejército enemigo. Cómo iba Yona a adivinar que se podía sufrir tanto, que la traición de Soo-Won no era lo peor que le había pasado. Cómo iba a aprender que arrancarse el corazón dolería menos. Pero, tirado sobre el polvo con la muerte pisándole los talones, Hak estaba satisfecho con ese final. Porque la muerte era lo único capaz de separarle de su princesa.

* * *

 _Debo confesar que no decidí matar a Hak sino hasta el final, pero el drama me puede. De todas formas no veía otra salida al conflicto porque tal como iba la historia ninguno de los dos iba a dar el siguiente paso. En todo caso lo que más me interesaba era captar, por un lado, la dicotomía en los sentimientos de Yona respecto a Hak y Soo-Won, ese miedo a enamorarse por el daño que ha sufrido; y por otro los pensamientos y sentimientos de Hak porque creo que es algo muy profundo y me fascina tanto eso como la relación que tiene con Yona, algo a lo cual se le puede sacar mucho juego. Espero no haber cometido ooc. Si quieren dejar un review con sus opiniones o cualquier comentario, me hacen muy feliz :)_

 _PD: en cuanto al título del fic, "suzaku" es la palabra japonesa para uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología china: el fénix rojo, que representa el fuego, el verano y el punto cardinal sur._


End file.
